


spreading your legs for master

by sullenriots



Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullenriots/pseuds/sullenriots
Summary: (scream the holy spirit’s name)
Relationships: Chris "Motionless" Cerulli/Ricky "Horror" Olson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	spreading your legs for master

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally posted on my wattpad account in 2018, so apologies if the writing isn’t up to scratch, i figured i’d post some of my miw works here seeing as the fandom is becoming slightly more active in the rpf aspect.

Ricky kneeled on the floor between Chris's spread legs, wrists stinging and the muscles in his arms burning from where his hands were tied behind his back, knotted together by rope. An o-ring collar is around his neck, Chris was holding the metal chain in his glove clad hands. The floor was cold and hard under his knees, Ricky knowing he would have bruises tomorrow. He hadn't even been fucked yet and he already felt wrecked. 

His master had given specifications for his appearance and outfit tonight, and Ricky had complied – smokey eyed make-up, his long black hair tied in messy pigtails, perfect for grabbing. His skinny legs were adorned with sheer, black stockings, black lace panties to match, his chest bare. He looked like a slut, and he wanted to be treated like one.

Chris, on the other hand, was fully clothed in a neatly pressed suit that screamed money. He had make-up on too, dark eyes making him look all the more dangerous as he gazed down at Ricky. His demeaner is cool, disinterested, the only thing giving away his excitement being the erection pressing against his trousers.

Ricky feels himself being yanked forward by the chain attached to his collar. He lets out a choked gasp at the action, and his face presses against his master's bulge. He noses at the material, mouths at Chris's cock, desperate for a taste.

"Slut," the man above him mutters. "Fucking desperate for my dick, aren't you?"

Ricky nods, looking up with big blue eyes.

"Yes, master."

Chris chuckles darkly, amusement tinging his features. He uses one hand to undo the button of his trousers, unzipping them, then reaching inside his boxers to pull out his cock. It springs out, hitting Ricky in the face and he flinches, gasping.

Chris laughs quietly again, and he grabs the base of his cock. Ricky's mouth waters and he drops his mouth open, eager to have the thick length stuffed in his throat. He sticks his tongue out, leaning in for a taste, but Chris grabs him harshly by the chin.

"Don't be greedy, slut," he warns. "Be patient."

Ricky whines but complies, and he stays with his mouth open and tongue out as Chris teases him with his cock. He slaps him across the face with it, once, and drags the tip along his lips and tongue, leaving trails of precum.

Ricky keeps making desperate, small noises in his throat, and Chris eventually relents his teasing, letting go of his grip on Ricky's jaw. 

"Suck my cock."

Ricky immediately complies, wrapping his mouth around the tip of his master's dick, eyes closing as he moans in ecstasy. Chris lets go of the chain in his hand to hold onto Ricky's pigtails, pulling so that Ricky's mouth slides further down his cock.

Ricky gags and splutters as his master's cock is big and his mouth his small, but he knows that Chris likes that, dick twitching from where it's in Ricky's throat, pre-cum leaking out the tip.

His master has no mercy as he gets rougher, using his grip on Ricky's hair to fuck his mouth relentlessly. Ricky can feel the tears leave his eyes and fall down his cheeks, smearing his makeup, and globs of spit coat Chris's cock as he chokes on it.

"God, you're such a good little cock sucker, baby," Chris grunts, panting. "You look so pretty for your master."

Ricky wants to nod and respond, but all he can do is let out a pathetic noise that's somewhere close to a whine and a sob.

Chris pulls his cock out of Ricky's mouth with an obscene, wet, 'pop' noise, Chris's cock and Ricky's lips and chin covered in a mess of spit and pre-cum.

"Don't wanna come yet, not until I fuck your ass," Chris says, voice low and gruff, still panting slightly. "But first, I think my little bitch needs to be punished, because apparently, you're not obedient enough yet."

"But, master," Ricky protests, and it comes out hoarse and scratchy from having his Chris's cock in his throat.

He's cut off by Chris's hand across his face, Ricky's head falling to the side as he cries out and tears fill his eyes yet again. The side of his face feels scorching, like he's been burned, and Chris yanks his hair so he's looking at him again.

Chris tuts.

"See what I mean? Don't fucking talk back to me, slut," he growls, emphasising his words by shaking Ricky's head harshly.

Ricky manages to nod and Chris smiles, but it's doused in false sweetness.

"Good. Get up, lie across my lap."

Ricky struggles to his feet with his hands tied behind his back, and Chris grabs him by the waist, manhandling him so Ricky's laid across his master's thighs. Ricky's erection is straining against the flimsy material of his panties, digging into Chris's leg and he wants so badly to grind against it.

Chris pulls down the back of his panties, exposing his ass, big hand smoothing across the soft cheeks. The first spank is sudden and comes without warning, the air filled with the sharp sound of smacking skin and Ricky's loud moan.

"Count for me," his master orders.

His hand comes back down again, hitting Ricky's ass and he can feel it bruising already from the force of Chris's strength.

"T-two."

Smack.

"Three," Ricky chokes out.

Smack. Smack. Chris first hits Ricky's right cheek, then his left in quick succession, and Ricky's skin feels red hot. 

"F-five."

The spanks get gradually harder, Chris lifting his hand up high and bringing it back down with as much strength as he can, which is a lot. Ricky sobs and cries out, kicking his legs and squirming away, but Chris uses his other hand to hold onto him.

"Ten!" Ricky sniffles, more tears running down his cheeks.

Chris shushes him and rubs his tender ass, pinching the sensitive skin and Ricky lets out a squeal at the sharp pain. Ricky knows he probably looks wrecked, makeup smeared and hair messy, ass red and hard cock leaking in his panties – but that's what his master wants, and it's what Ricky wants too.

"I think ten'll do, don't you?" Chris asks, and Ricky nods.

"Please," he whimpers.

Chris lifts Ricky from his lap and positions him so he's lying against the pillows. Ricky's arms are still behind his back and he shifts to make himself more comfortable, muscles straining and shoulders starting to ache. But it's all worth it.

Chris crawls between Ricky's spread thighs and grabs Ricky's panties, pulling them down and off entirely, and Ricky gasps as his aching cock is released from its confines. Chris grabs his legs, big hands almost encircling Ricky's skinny thighs entirely. That's something Ricky loves about his master, how tall and big he is, making Ricky feel so small in comparison. 

His legs are pushed against his chest, held there by Chris's forearm, exposing him entirely. He watches as his master's eyes fixate between his legs, and Ricky squirms and blushes. He knows what's coming, but he still gasps and moans when he first feels his master's tongue lapping at his hole.

"Oh my God," he wails. "Master!"

He hears Chris chuckle in his throat at Ricky's reaction, tongue circling Ricky's entrance. Ricky can feel the metal of his lip rings as his master goes deeper, and it makes him shudder, whining. Chris pulls away, a string of spit hanging from his mouth and the sight is obscene. 

His master jacks his own cock for a second, eyes fixated on Ricky's wet hole and Ricky's face burns in embarrassment. 

"God, wanna fuck you so bad," Chris groans, taking his hand off his dick and pressing a thumb against Ricky's hole, pressing in briefly before he takes it away.

Ricky moans, nodding, and Chris stretches over to the bedside table, grabbing the lube. He clicks it open, coating his fingers quickly.

Ricky's hole is already wet with spit and the first finger slides in easily, Ricky throwing his head back against the pillows, moaning in relief as he's finally going to get fucked. 

"More," he pants then squeals when his master slaps his ass again.

"Shut the fuck up. Christ, you're such a fucking whore," Chris growls and pushes in another finger roughly, making Ricky cry out. "Bet you'd spread your legs for anyone, wouldn't you? As long as have a cock up your ass."

Ricky shakes his head back and forth frantically.

"No-ah!" Ricky moans as Chris's fingers get faster, fucking in and out of him. "Only you, master, only you."

Chris smirks, leaning over to kiss him quickly on the lips for the first time tonight, and pulls away quickly.

"Good boy. Because you belong to me, don't you?"

He pushes a third finger in and it's a stretch, making Ricky arch his back and gasp, his fingernails digging into his palms where his hands are tied behind him.

"Y-yes, master," he sobs, nodding.

Chris pulls his fingers out with an obscene squelch, and Ricky gasps. Chris grabs more lube and coats his cock instead, the thick member jutting out from his unbuttoned trousers as he's still fully clothed.

Chris grabs Ricky's stocking clad thighs and spreads them, Ricky automatically locking them around his waist as his master positions his cock against his entrance.

He teases him, pressing the tip against Ricky's hole and slipping in for a second, then pulling back out again, so that Ricky whines and shifts his hips, desperate for that huge cock inside him.

When his master finally pushes himself in, Ricky wails and moans loudly, eyes squeezing shut. Chris's dick feels like it's splitting him open in the most amazing way, and Ricky's hole clenches and unclenches frantically around the intrusion.

"Fuck," Chris grunts, from where he's loaming over Ricky, his entire length finally inside. "You're so fucking tight, baby. God, you feel fucking amazing."

Ricky whimpers in response, and cries out when Chris gently pulls back and thrusts, Ricky's whole body jolting. Chris starts fucking him slowly at first, knowing how much he is to handle.

"Y-you're so big, master," Ricky sobs.

Chris leans down so his body covers Ricky's, one hand holding onto Ricky's thigh to keep his legs spread, and he chuckles against his hear, causing chills to go down Ricky's spine.

"You like that, don't you, princess? God, you really are the tightest thing I've ever fucked, I can't believe my dick can even fit inside you."

He's fucking in earnest now, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the room, and every thrust moves Ricky's whole body against the mattress, headboard hitting against the wall. He feels like a fucktoy beneath his master, and he loves it as tears streak down his cheeks and he moans like a whore.

"Master, oh my God, harder, please, please," he babbles complete nonsense as his prostate is ravaged and he feels like his brains are being fucked out.

Ricky's own cock rubs against his master's body with every thrust, getting precum across his expensive suit but Ricky doesn't care, the friction it gives feeling amazing against his sensitive dick.

Ricky clenches around his master's cock, causing Chris's hips to stutter and a grunt to escape his lips.

"Can't wait to come inside you," he growls. "Fill you up like the little slut you are."

Ricky sobs and whines, letting out pathetic noises as all he can do is lie there and take it with his hands behind his back and his master's weight on top of his, closing his eyes and throwing his head back.

He opens his eyes when he feels his master's hand close around his throat, encompassing it completely in his grip. The sensation of his airways being cut off causes the pleasure in his body to heighten, everything else fading away as all he can focus on is Chris's thick cock inside of him, hitting against his prostate.

Ricky chokes and gasps and Chris loosens his grip so he can get some air, before he wraps it around his throat again. With his master's hand around his neck and his cock deep inside him, Ricky writhes and whimpers as he comes, mouth open in an 'o' shape and hole clenching as come spurts from his cock, covering his abdomen and his master's suit.

"F-fuck," Chris moans, hand moving from Ricky's throat so he can grab onto his small hips, thrusts losing their rhythm and getting frantic. 

His master grunts loudly and sighs as he comes, and Ricky can feel the hot come leak into his ass, filling him up and he gasps at the sensation. Chris collapses on top of him, panting harshly.

Chris has a moment to catch his breath before he leans back and pulls out slowly, and Ricky whimpers as his cock slides out of him, thighs twitching as he closes his legs, muscles aching from being stretched. 

Chris tucks his dick back into his boxers, zipping and buttoning himself back up. He turns Ricky to the side and unties the ropes binding Ricky's wrists, and Ricky groans in relief as they're undone. 

He rolls onto his back and hisses, ass burning from getting spanked and fucked and wrists burning from where they were tied. Chris gently holds them his hands and brings them up to his mouth, kissing the marks tenderly.

Ricky strokes a hand across Chris's face and Chris turns his head to the side, kissing Ricky's palm. 

"You did so good tonight, baby," Chris praises softly, breaking character, gathering Ricky in his arms and letting him tuck his head against the crook of his neck.

"You too," Ricky whispers, tired out and half-asleep in his boyfriend's arms. "Thank you."

He feels Chris kiss his forehead and Ricky smiles, nuzzling his head further into Chris's chest.

"I love you, angel. Now, c'mon, let's get you cleaned up and taken care of."


End file.
